


This Charming Man

by totally_hetero



Series: songfics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 80's AU, Adopted Child, Anakin has issues, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Poor Anakin, Sad Ending, Song fic, based on the song by the smiths, just based on it, obi wan wants to be happy, rich obi wan, there arent lyrics though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_hetero/pseuds/totally_hetero
Summary: I would go out tonightBut I haven't got a stitch to wearThis man said "it's gruesomeThat someone so handsome should care."Anakin is left at the side of a highway when his bike breaks down. A kind, handsome lends him a hand. Things just go from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been something I've wanted to write since seventh grade but I've been struggling with who to do the story with. I think these two suit it quite well C:  
> UPDATE: 05/7/18 i am so so so sorry that i overlooked one very important tag. I was thinking of the best tag for it and totally blanked on actually putting it in. I hope that no one was impacted by this.

Anakin sat beside his busted up bike- it was older than dirt and his father had made it before he was even born. His dad had made it out of various parts that he found strown among the deserted golf course his mom and him had resided by for years. Anakin hadn’t known his father- he died before Anakin was even home from the hospital- but Mom had made sure to keep her late husband’s bike to give to her son once he got old enough. It worked well enough despite its age and he could travel to and fro school and run errands his mom couldn’t do between her three jobs, but now it was just a pile of busted up, rust covered scrap. Anakin looked up from the bike over to the highway. Trees separated the two lanes along with lush green grass that the young man was only able to see while he was riding into town just a couple miles down the road- it was small, dusty, and Anakin’s living nightmare. It was just filled with way too much sand.

He mind wanders, thoughts going to what he’s gonna do when he finally leaves this town. He’ll get a job like a therapist or teacher and help people or maybe he’ll run off to California just to see what it was like. Sure, it was also dusty and filled with sand but Mom would adore it. His thoughts were interrupted when a sleek dark car pulled up beside the wreck of his bike and him. Anakin could see his reflection in it and it didn’t have a speck of dirt on it. The car looked like it cost far more than his mom’s car back when she payed for it originally years ago.

Out of the brilliant car stepped out a man that took Anakin’s breath away. He had well trimmed ginger hair with a beard to match. His light colored eyes were focused on Anakin and his mouth was moving almost as if-

“I’m sorry, sir, can you repeat that please?” The young brunet hoped he wasn’t being rude, body huddling in on itself and swallowing harshly. The man didn’t react rudely or aggressively, instead he just smiled and shook his head.

“I asked how you were doing down there. You look to be quite distraught.”

Anakin let a smile slip, shifting his eyes away from the handsome stranger before him. “Yeah,” he began. “My bike broke as I was heading into town. I’m sure I’ll be able to make it though, I just need to grab some groceries.” He began to push himself up when the man lent a hand which was gladly accepted. As he stood, he noticed he was several inches taller than the charming stranger.

“I’m Obi Wan. Or Ben if you prefer.” He made his way over to the passenger seat of his car and opened the door. “Care for a lift? I could stand to pick up a few things at the store myself.”

He shook his head, sending his curly hair flying. “I couldn’t ask that of you sir, I could just walk, it’s fine, you don’t have to-” His ramble was cut short when Obi Wan raised his hand.

“I’m going to be driving you to the store, it’s far too dangerous for a young man to walk alone out here.” With that Anakin stepped into the car, taking in the fresh smell and the smooth penny leather. Was this how people lived on the other side of town? His mother’s car was nothing like this; hers had fabric seating and was slightly scratchy. The seats were nowhere near as comfortable as this, but Anakin supposed they suited their purpose. After all, it didn’t really matter, they weren’t in the car too often. The price of gas was too high. He couldn’t believe that Obi Wan had let him in his car though- he was too kind, much nicer than a grimy mechanic like himself deserved. The wealthy man sat beside Anakin and started the engine. It only took one try for him. He should really thank the man for his generosity. “Sir, thank you so much for this. I’m Anakin by the way. Anakin Skywalker.”

Right next to the brown haired boy, Obi Wan raised his brow, “Skywalker? Like the old mechanic Luke Skywalker?” The younger man nodded. “My father had known him. Says he was a lovely fellow, especially in the looks department. Guess he passed it down to you.” A flush grew on Anakin’s face, spreading like a wildfire causing the man beside him to laugh. How was he supposed to respond to that?

_I think you’re attractive too Obi Wan._  


_Well, You’re the most perfect man I’ve ever seen._

_I’m nothing compared to you._

Gosh how stupid could he be, someone like Obi Wan couldn’t be like _him_ , wouldn’t be like _him_. He heard what people said on the street, what he had been told in school, at church- being like him was disgusting and sinful and wrong. He decided just to respond with a simple ‘thank you’ which he choked up anyways and completely floundered.

“So Anakin, got any plans for tonight?” The young man shook his head again. “Well, would you like to join me out to dinner? I could pick you up and drop you off again if you’d like.”

He held his breath. He pinched the inside of his wrist. He blinked hard shutting him in total darkness for a couple of seconds before looking back at Obi Wan who was waiting for a response. “Sir I- I couldn’t. What would people think- a guy like you seen with a guy like me? I haven’t got a stitch to wear anyways.”

His companion just tsked and glanced over at Anakin with his sky colored eyes and he felt electricity run throughout his chest. “It’s terrible that someone as handsome as you should care,” he said, “You could wear anything you so desired Anakin and you’d look dashing.” Anakin blushed again, flustered by this charming man’s words. He had to be fibbing, but the way Obi Wan was looking at him seemed so genuine and imagining it was real wouldn’t hurt anyone.

“Still Obi Wan- I don’t want to intrude, I’m sure you’re a fairly busy man and I’d hate to waste your time.”

“Oh nonsense,” he chuckled “You wouldn’t be intruding at all. I’d be more than delighted to enjoy your company.” The elder man reached over and placed his hand on Anakin’s knee. His heart raced, his breathing stopped and he looked over. “Obi Wan...”

“Please, just Ben.”

A sense of ease filled the car as Obi Wan drove to the small grocery store that everyone in Anakin’s side of town shopped at. He doubted Ben had ever been there. Minutes of silence passed, the two young exchanging glances every now and then but refusing to be the first to speak. Ben was still rubbing Anakin’s knee. The car pulled into the grocery store when Ben removed his hand leaving behind a warm spot that turned cold after being exposed to the air.

The two walked into the store. Heads turned to look at well dressed Ben in a button up and well cut trousers. Anakin crumbled in on himself a bit in his denim vest and his father’s hand me down tee shirt. He rubbed his elbow. He hoped this went well.

The trip went by fast and Anakin quickly picked up a few things that would keep Mother and him running for a while longer. Ben picked up some fruits before the two checked out. The elder man tried to cover both costs but Anakin turned him down, he didn’t want any handouts no matter how attractive the person was.

The ride back seemed equally as quick before Ben slipped his hand over Anakin’s knee again. “I hate to bring this up again, but I really would love to join you for dinner one night. If tonight doesn’t work for you, I can do any night that’s fine with you.” Anakin opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the elder man. “And don’t worry about clothing. I’m we could find something for you.”

Anakin gasped. He dug the heel of his palm into his thigh to make sure this was actually happening which didn’t go unnoticed. Ben moved his hand over and placed it over the boy’s worried hand, helping to ease his taunt muscles and relax. “Ah tonight would be perfect Ben. I just don’t know what you see in me.” He looked down to the hand holding his own in his lap, heart skipping two beats. It wasn’t long before the two pulled up to Anakin’s driveway and he signaled for the car to stop. The car halted, hesitant and wary, as Ben looked over to the younger man in his car. He was so lucky that he had said yes. He was just lucky that the man was also interested in men. He was gorgeous- tall, muscled out from the hard work he did on the ranch, brown curls that Ben just wanted to run his fingers through, and his smile… His smile could light up the world, it certainly lit Obi Wan’s. He smiled at Anakin who was looking out the window blushing. What he was thinking about, Ben only wished he knew.

“So would six be an okay time to pick you up?” Anakin nodded, his dark eyelashes brushing his cheekbones ever so slightly. For the first time in a long time, Obi Wan felt his heart melt.

* * *

The restaurant Ben had picked out for them was nice. It wasn’t _terribly_ formal and actually wasn’t too expensive either. It reminded him of the restaurant Mom had taken him when he turned eighteen a couple years ago. After they had ordered their food, Ben had settled enough in the other side of the booth, and even though.Anakin could feel the smooth vinyl beneath him and his elbows on the wooden table, this had to have just been a dream. The man in front of him was dressed to the teeth, even in his simple button up and relaxed jeans. He had lent Anakin some clothes that had been his father’s when he was younger leaving Anakin in a light washed pair of jeans and a dark short sleeve shirt. It was better than even Anakin’s best church clothes. An odd feeling turned in his stomach and he choked when Ben had originally pulled the clothes out for him to put on. Mom had tears in her eyes when she saw him changed, but she still hugged him him goodbye before disappearing into her room, hands rubbing at her eyes.

Ben rested his head on his folded hands, his cornflower eyes looking up at his companion’s face. Anakin’s stomach fluttered and a smile appeared with how Ben raised his eyebrow ever so slightly when ever his eyes were met. The two men had yet to carry much of a conversation, instead just sitting in somewhat comfortable silence. The brunet wanted to hear the elder man’s voice though- his smooth accent, the way he said Anakin’s name with a soft “ah” instead of the harder “ahn” everyone else used, his little chuckle whenever he found something amusing. “So um, if you could take a plane to anywhere in the world, Ben, where would you go?”

He seemed surprised by this random question that spilled out of Anakin’s mouth and took the couple of seconds to properly think about his answer. “I suppose I would go to Japan. I’d love to go see the temples and shrines there. The culture and history there is phenomenal and I’d love to catch a glimpse of it in person.” Ben reached across the table to take Anakin’s hand. “How about you, dove?”

“I think I would go to California. I’d go with my mom and we’d go to the beach, just see how it is. It seems so perfect in the movies.”

Ben nodded at this response, a closed, gentle smile painting his handsome features. “Yes, California seems gorgeous. I’d enjoy a visit there as well. Maybe one day we can go together, you, me, and your mother can join us too.”

All the knots that had been filling Anakin’s stomach- thoughts of ‘ _why would Obi Wan like a poor boy?_ ’, ‘ _he’s too attractive for you…_ ’, ‘ _what will people think?_ ’- relaxed leaving the young man content. “I’d like that, Ben. I’d like that a lot.” He grinned.

The rest of the dinner went by glowingly, the two letting the conversation go whichever way it happened to go, drinking in each other’s presence. When Ben dropped Anakin off at his door, the two were giggling like teenagers, arms wrapped around each other’s torsos walking together in a hug. They finally reached the door when the two turned face to face to say their farewells. Ben moved his arms to be wrapped around Anakin’s neck and the man stood on his tiptoes, face right beside his partner’s ear. “Thank you for joining me for dinner,” he breathed. “You looked quite dashing.” He left a soft chaste kiss on Anakin’s cheek, right on the corners of his lips. “Goodnight, Ani,” he whispered.

That night Anakin jumped into bed without changing into his regular scraggly pajamas and slept the night away, his thoughts filled with the charming man who had picked him up after his bike wreck.

* * *

In front of him Anakin laughed, bright eyes crinkling and smiling brighter than the sun itself. He looked up at Ben, still grinning and his long eyelashes fluttering. Ben felt his heart beat faster, and his hands clammed up at what he planned to do next. His pocket grew heavier thinking about it. He just really hoped Anakin liked it, even if he refused it. He was a very self sufficient young man and really only kept things he worked for himself. Of course he held on to his father’s old things and gifts from his mother, but Ben knew he was different than them. They were his parents and of course he’d keep their stuff, but Ben did wish he got to see Anakin in those old clothes of Father’s. Father hadn’t really liked them, but seeing Ani enjoying his gift wouldn’t just make Ben’s day, it’d make his year. He knew that his partner had kept the clothes since he had seen them spilling out of a messy closet before his blushing boyfriend crammed the door closed, but never once did he ever wear them in front of Ben.

“Ben, are you okay?” Anakin had stopped smiling, eyebrows furrowed in concern. “You kinda spaced out a bit there.”

Ben chuckled and reached out over the park table to hold onto the brunet’s hand. “I’m always more than okay when I’m around you, Ani. You know that.” He gave his boyfriend’s hand a gentle squeeze. “So Ani, I was thinking about something…” He reached for his pocket.

“You didn’t overwork yourself from all that, did you babe?” A thumb gently stroked the back of Ben’s hand. “That’d be a tragedy.” The strawberry blond man looked from his heavy trouser pocket back up to Anakin’s sapphire eyes.

“Nevermind Ani, it’s nothing,” he said, leaning over to brush a loose curl back and rest his hand on his partner’s cheek. “I’m just thinking about how handsome you are.”

Young Anakin flushed from the compliment. “Oh please, I’m nowhere near as impressive as you are.”

Both men laughed though Ben quite disagreed.

* * *

Anakin snuggled closer to Ben’s chest, shifting around to find the place that stretched his muscles _just_ right. He made himself comfortable next to his way too handsome boyfriend. Legs tangled together, his feet falling off the other side of the couch, his face right beside Ben’s torso- things should be perfect or at least close to it, but something haunted Anakin, a ghost hung onto his shoulders and dragged him down. The ghost whispered into his ear, things like how Mom was disappointed that she won’t have grandkids, and how even though Ben was the best thing in his life, how could he compare to what the man already had? What he was born into? He had seen pictures of Ben’s high school sweetheart- She was like a model with her high cheekbones and slight smile. Anakin wasn’t like that; he was too tall and looked too much like the dirty farm boy mechanic he was. He didn’t even have a high school sweetheart though he supposed that had made sense. He wasn’t too into girls and had been the only guy at the school who was… different.

He thought some more about his favorite thing his ghost said: “You are not equal to Obi Wan.”  
Anakin turned more into Ben, arms drawing in closer to himself. The ghost was right. Ben was smart, well educated, handsome, charming to all hell, and had the money to back him up. He could have anyone and anything he god damn desired. So why did he go for Anakin? What could possibly drive him to even _tolerate_ Anakin except for pity and the fact that he was easy.

Ben, sensing his partner’s distress put the book he was reading down and rubbed at the strong man’s shoulder. “What’s bothering you, Anakin?”

The other man huffed, “I’m fine. Just thinking.”

Ben nodded. He supposed he understood. Ani was rather pensive most of the time. “I’ve also been thinking of something recently,” he nudged the other man aside before standing. “I have something for you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” He grabbed the tiny box that held Anakin’s surprise. “I know this may seem odd, but I’d like to give you something. A gift.”

“Ben… What are you planning?”

“I know we can’t actually get married, but I just saw this and thought of you. There’s nothing I’d love more than-”

“Obi Wan.” The brunet man pushed himself up from the couch. “Do you really want to be with me?”

Ben stood by the small table, mouth ajar. “Of-Of course, dove. I couldn’t imagine spending my life with anyone else.” There was a moment of dead silence: Ben waiting for Anakin’s response and Anakin waiting for Obi Wan to finish it with a ‘just kidding!’.

“I’m,” Anakin choked through his upcoming tears. “I’m gonna go.”

“Ani, wait!”

“Don’t call me that!” He exploded. “You don’t deserve it.” Anakin’s stomach was so painfully knotted. He just wanted to scoop all his words and take them back. He hadn’t said much yet, but oh, he knew he was gonna regret things.

“Anakin, I’m sorry, but I’m not sure-”

“Stop it! I know you think I’m some stupid, jumped up farm boy who’s so stupidly out of place beside you!” He sobbed. “I’m just some dumb mechanic who you picked up at the side of the highway cause my fucking bike broke.”

“Please, love, breathe, it’s okay.”

“Fuck you, Kenobi! I’m too poor for you!” Deep breaths shook his body and his words came out as sobs. “I’ve known that since day one.” He finally broke down, fat tears running down his cheeks. Ben walked over and tried to console Anakin but his hand was smacked away. “I’m leaving now. Don’t try and stop me. Please.”

He slammed the door on his way out.

Obi Wan looked over to where he left he ring box. He walked over, gazing at the red gemstone that was inlaid in the thin gold band. It would’ve looked so beautiful on Anakin’s long fingers.

He put the box back down, sighing. A tear ran down his cheek. For the first time in a long time, he felt a cavern in his soul that Anakin, and only Anakin, had filled ever since Satine was ripped away from him. He left the now freezing room making sure to leave that damned ring behind.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if anakin talked about his fears with ben

Anakin turned more into Ben, arms drawing in closer to himself. The ghost was right. Ben was smart, well educated, handsome, charming to all hell, and had the money to back him up. He could have anyone and anything he god damn desired. So why did he go for Anakin? What could possibly drive him to even _tolerate_ Anakin except for pity and the fact that he’d be easy.

Ben, sensing his partner’s distress put his book down and rubbed at the strong man’s shoulder. “What’s bothering you, Anakin?”

“I’m just thinking, Ben.”

“About what what, my love?”

Anakin took a breath and thought about his answer. “I don’t think I’m good enough for you. Standing next to you, it makes it look like you just set the bar low cause I’m just not as attractive as you. It’s obvious that I don’t have money and that you do and have you seen your exe’s? They’re so much better than me, why would you be with me when you had them?” Seeing his boyfriend’s worried, sad expression he continued, “Ben, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me and gods I love you so much. But it’s so obvious that we don’t belong together; you should find someone better.”

“Ani-”

“Please don’t call me that right now.” Tears welled up in the brunet’s eyes and sat up on the couch, his back to Obi Wan. “I’m trying to be serious.”

Ben apologised and took a seat beside his partner. “Anakin, you’re one of the best men I’ve ever known. You put others before yourself, you’re so loving and dedicated to those close to you, and you’re a fantastic mechanic. Then you have such dashing good looks on top of that, you’re a very lucky person.”

Anakin pursed his lips. What did he do to deserve a man like Ben. “You really think so?”

“I really think so.”

With that the two relaxed, Anakin resting his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder, putting a couple kricks in his neck. That was whatever, his neck would get over the pain. Comfortable silence filled the air only broken when Ben asked, “Have you ever wanted to know what happened to my ex girlfriend?” Anakin nodded his head, smile still buried in Ben’s hair. “Her family were fairly rich and popular, and I thought that Satine was the best; she was feisty, smart, hardworking and cared for others. But depression ran in her family. She dealt with it and was well adjusted, but after her father’s death, she… She didn’t do so well.” Ben’s voice cracked. “She stopped attending classes and one day I came home and found her on the ground. She didn’t make it.”

“Oh.” The both sat staring at the wall. “Was Satine the model looking one?”

“I suppose she did look a bit like a model, yes.”

The two fell back into a silence before eventually returning to their original position of cuddling on the couch.

* * *

Shmi Skywalker stood in her small kitchen washing the dishes from her dinner. Ever since her son had started hanging around with Ben Kenobi, she had much less to cook and clean. In some ways this was good, it gave her more time to herself and relax but in a lot of other ways made her quite lonely. Seeing only a dirty plate, a fork and a pan in the sink created a pit in her stomach that she couldn’t explain. She supposed though that it was something she’d have to get used to.

Shmi had never thought that Anakin’s life would go like this- first she hadn’t expected Luke to die before his son was even born but everything else also threw her for the left field. She had always thought that Ani would fall in love with some sweet girl he met at school (maybe even that Melee girl, she was nice and and just as interested in mechanics), have her move into the house and maybe raise a kid or two while they kept up with the shop. Sure, Anakin was never really interested in girls when he was younger, but she had figured that’d change as he grew. When he had become a teen and still wasn’t interested, she had assumed he was a late bloomer.

But now he was nearing his mid twenties and the only person he seemed genuinely into was the strawberry blond man who had lent him a hand when his bike broke down. Shmi had no problem with this- after all the man kept her son safe and made him happy so who was she to stop that?

Right as she finished drying the last dish, the sound of the front door opening and closing rang through the house. Shmi put the plate down on the towel and turned around to see Anakin removing his boots at the door. “Hello Ani, did you have a fun time out?”

He hesitated but smiled back at her. “I wouldn’t exactly say fun, but it was good.” He made his way over to his mom and fiddled a bit before speaking. “I have something to tell you, Mom, but it’s really important. Super important in fact. Like sit-at-the-table-and-talk important.”

She nodded, already making her way over to the small room. Anakin watched her get situated before asking her not to freak out. “Of course, Anakin. Are you okay?” Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked up to meet her son’s darting eyes.

“Of- Of course, mom. It’s just- you know the man i’ve been hanging out with for the past while? Ben?” She nodded. “Well. I love him, Mom. He’s really important to me.” Shmi nodded yet again and placed her hands over Anakin’s. Tears sprung in his eyes. “I’m gay, mom. And I’m dating Ben. I have been ever since we went out for dinner that first night.” Tears finally started to fall. Shmi was quick to wipe them away.

“Oh Ani.” She wrapped the boy in her arms and pressed a kiss to his head. “I’ll always love you, Ani, no matter what you do or who you love. You’d never be able to get rid of me.”

“I’m so sorry, Mom. You’ll never have any grandkids, I’m so so _so_ sorry. You must be so disappointed.”

“Oh don’t talk like that, Ani. You aren’t a disappointment at all, I couldn’t be prouder.” Though Anakin tried to hide it, Shmi could still see the smile that grew on Anakin’s face. “Plus I don’t need any grandkids to be happy. I have you and any future son in law you may bring home.”

He laughed and finally hugged her back. “Oh stop it, Mom. We can’t even _get_ married. Ben did give me a ring though, it’s really pretty too.”

Shmi’s eyebrows raised and she looked down to see a thin gold band around her son’s right ring finger. A small ruby sat in the middle and the woman found herself chuckling. _It really is the perfect ring for Anakin_ , she thought. It reminded her of a ring Luke would’ve picked out. “I suppose I’ll have to meet this young gentleman then. Would he be free for for dinner next week?”

Anakin perked up at the idea. He stood and hugged Shmi who now had tears of her own rolling down her cheeks. “He definitely will be when he finds out you want to meet him. Oh, you’ll just love him, I know it.” She was sure that she would; anyone who could make Anakin this happy would make her happy too.

* * *

June 27, 2015

Anakin got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to his daughter’s room, phone in hand. “Ahsoka! We need to talk!” He opened the bedroom door, finding his daughter camping out on the floor, laptop resting in front of her.

“Yeah, Dad?” Ahsoka was struggling not to laugh at her father’s extremely fake serious expression. He got the frown right but his eyes were a dead giveaway at how he was actually feeling.  
“You just would not believe what I saw on Instagram.”

“Oh really Skyguy? What’d you see?”

He posed against the doorway and pulled up the girl’s account. “Posted June twenty-sixth by snipstano ‘when your two dads are finally allowed to get married, hashtag love wins-”

Ahsoka groaned, “Oh my god, you did not just say ‘hashtag’ out loud.”

"I actually did. And then attached to said post was a selfie you took of yourself with Ben and I kissing in the background. What an interesting thing to post to social media.”

“Alright, I'm sorry that I posted it without permission, I really should’ve asked you. It was just so cute that I wanted to share it with everyone.”

“Snips, I'm not upset that you posted it, I’m just upset that you didn’t even bother to tag your hot dads in it.” His daughter groaned again but still smiled up at him. “You up for ice cream when Ben gets home?”

“Aren’t I always?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but this shall most likely be my last obikin fic. I don't really like the ship too much anymore and kind of realised it was just me projecting my comphet feelings. I wanted to finish this up though, but don't expect anymore romantic obikin. I will continue with song fics though.  
> if you have a song/ship request feel free to leave it in the comments below or message me on tumblr @lesbianani or @io-writes  
> please leave a kudos if you enjoyed and criticism is welcomed <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism are greatly appreciated!!! If you enjoyed please leave a kudos if ya want :D  
> If you guys want, I'll write a happier alternate ending to this.  
> Bother me on tumblr @bobaluke


End file.
